fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Toveri Alliance: Convocation of Leaders
Make New Friends But Keep The Old... The room was quiet; only the sound of a rapid heartbeat sitting in the lonely chair. It had been some time since it last sat at this table for a meeting such as this, evidence by the way the dust in the sunlight danced along with her nervous heart. Ten golden chairs stood around the large circular table; an upgrade due to the amount of growth the Toveri Alliance had seen in this past year. It was Samarra Inari who sat at the "head chair" as it had been her duty this past year to set up and run meetings, as well as keep them in order. She had graciously accepted such responsibility knowing that she had the support of her fellow members of the alliance at the time; as well as the aid of the additional leaders, Tristan Scalibur and Aether Cade. But today she sat there with an unsettled heart as one of those leaders, Aether, had informed them only a few days ago that he was leaving his guild and his position on the alliance to pursue something more akin with his beliefs as a Rune Knight for the Magic Council. Samarra was happy that he had found something that fed his soul; yet she was utterly confused at the lack of communication with those of the alliance, and from what she had heard, his guild, in the fact that he was abandoning his post as a Master to take on what she thought was a more proletariat job, even if it was more hands on. She shakes her head at the thoughts racing through her head and focuses on the task at hand. She had called the nine other guild masters to allow for introductions, as at least two more more guilds had joined since their last encounter during the X800 Grand Magic Games. But the more important task at hand was electing a new leader to fill Aether's spot. And as it has been a year, Samarra only saw it fitting to allow for a complete revote for the three leaders of the alliance; giving those new guilds a chance to have a say in who leads them. She waits patiently in the chair, waiting for the rest of the masters to show up. She plays with a loose strand of hair from her ponytail, a timeless nervous habit she has had since childhood; something spurred by the thought of who will lead this alliance next. Her train of thought is derailed as she hears the crack of the door and sees a familiar face walk through. Tristan Scalibur steps through the doors calm and relaxed as he approached his seating. Once he arrived he placed his blade on his table sat down resting his head on the back of his seat. "How long has it been since we've been here? It felt like forever ago." He says soaking in the memories from the last time. Samarra nods her was, joining Tristan in memories of time's past. Alden Virkov is slow moving not in any sort of rush to get to his seat. Once he gets to his seat he sits and places his feet onto the table before seemingly dozing off. The guild boss of Purple Phoenix while not entirely possessing a professional air to him is not to be underestimated, "So what business are we discussing today?" He asked quickly not letting his guard down for a second. The next one to enter was a man in a red coat, with coffee brown skin and white hair. It was the new guild master of Dragon Gunfire, William Mercury. Behind him trailed the grim-looking program manager of the Spartoi, Jason Gaebolg. "Lady Inari," said William with a slight bow, before sitting down in his seat. "It is nice to finally meet you in person. This is our Spartoi program manager, Jason." "We've met before," said Jason. "William hu? So your the one who fought Zora the other day. You roughed up two of my guild wizards pretty bad" Tristan said with a grin as he addresses to him. "Well anyways nice to have ya abroad." He continued. Samarra raises an eyebrow at the claim of Tristan, having heard a great deal about William from Aether; but to know his strength had traversed other guilds was quite surprising. She turns to the new face and gives a warm smile, "Welcome William, it is a pleasure to finally put a face to a name; I have heard great things about you from Aether. And nice to see you again Jason. Please have a seat, we are still waiting on a handful of the Masters." Vasto walks into the room quietly and sits down in a chair looking at the people in the room. He is still at unease, but this may be due to being out of the guild for once to thesr meetings. " i am so nervous of this. " Vasto said in a very nervous tone. Valencia Morningheart was next to enter, the extremely tall woman nodding her head in a greeting to the masters who had already gathered. She had to bring her long hair over her shoulder before taking her seat as she didn't want to be seated upon the locks. Now giving a small smile she says, "I apologize if I am tardy, but it is absolutely wonderful to see old friends and greet the new ones to come." Slender fingers twined together and wrist rested on the table and while the master of Archer's Cross sat straight back, she looked quite contented to be here this time as it was not tragedy (as far as she knew) that brought them together. Soon after, the male of the Kasumi Twins arrived. The pale man took a deep breath before he stepped into the room, pleasant grin lighting up his features. Those who had arrived before him seated in the large, tall backed chairs gave off a slightly intimidating presence, but he was a grown man who had to get used to being a newbie again. "Hello everyone, wonderful day isn't it? I'm Sterling Kasumi, filling in for my sister, Silver since she has other matters to attend to." He found himself an empty seat and plopped down, legs crossing immediately and hands coming to rest in his lap. The fact that his voice hadn't wavered and that he hadn't had a klutzy moment when walking to the table pleased him greatly, helping him ease into the meeting a bit more.